I Know What You Are?
by Caroline-Alice
Summary: Something silly and stupid. But we all know that the best things in life are... Also the title and the category are kind of self explanatory


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**This is actually a movie that a friend of mine and I were going to shoot and put on Youtube, but we never got around to it. It is meant to be silly and stupid. I also admit that we wrote this at about 2:00 in the morning. A.K. I love you and thanks so much for being my partner in crime with this script. I know both of us are sad that life took over and we were never able put this into video format. I really wanted to share this somehow and decided that this would be a great place to do it. Thank you to anyone who reads this and I hope you enjoy.  
**

I Know What You Are

(_Bella is standing in the school parking lot looking for Edward. He walks out of a flower bed _{_just kidding_}_ and looks toward her. Bella pushes past him and starts walking. Edward gives a very confused look. Bella abruptly stops and turns around. She gives an exasperated look and motions for Edward to follow. Comprehension crosses his face and he does._)

(_Bella is in the lead as Edward is struggling to keep up. He stops to catch his breath and realizes that he has stopped to lean on a cross. He shrieks like a little girl_)

**EDWARD**

Are we far enough from civilization yet? (_Bella keeps walking away from him_) Guess not.

(_They come to a stop. Bella drops the backpack._)

**EDWARD**

You know you dropped your backpack.

**BELLA**

Are you gonna shut-up and listen, or are you just gonna say things that are happening? You're impossibly fast...and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like, like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out into the sunlight. How old are you? Um, you do know you can speak now right?

**EDWARD**

Oh! Okay...um...Old.

**BELLA**

How old is old?

**EDWARD**

Well...if you want to look at it from a technical point of view, I'm 17.

**BELLA**

How long have you been 17?

**EDWARD**

Awhile.

**BELLA**

Well, how long is awhile?

**EDWARD**

What is this 20 questions? 'Cause if it is, you've already used up four, no five. No, four. Wait, yeah five, it's five.

**BELLA**

You didn't answer my question.

**EDWARD**

Well, if you must know, it's been a couple of decades.

**BELLA**

I know what you are.

(_Edward freezes in shock for a second. He starts to laugh nervously and loosen his collar as if he can't get enough air_)

**EDWARD**

What! No! No, you don't. If you did you'd say it...Out loud...You'd say it.

**BELLA**

Vampire.

**EDWARD**

(_He turns to face away from her and mutters under his breath_)Crap! Carlisle's gonna...well I don't know what he's gonna do, but it ain't good. (_He looks down at his hand and starts studying it. He speaks normally...for the most part_) I suppose the appropriate response would be to be afraid (_Cheered by this idea_) Are you afraid?

**BELLA**

Should I be? (_Edward is still staring at his hand._) Um, HELLO!

**EDWARD**

(_He snaps back to reality_)I'm sorry what?

**BELLA**

Should I be?

**EDWARD**

What?

**BELLA**

Afraid?

**EDWARD**

Yes.

**BELLA**

Then, no. I'm not afraid.

**EDWARD**

Dang it! Wait! Bella?

**BELLA**

Yes, Edward?

**EDWARD**

Ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?

**BELLA**

Cookies! (_Edward pulls on her arm and starts to pull her towards the hill_) Where are we going?

**EDWARD**

Top of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight. (_He lets go of her arm and starts to run up the hill. When he reaches the top he turns around to find Bella pacing at the bottom_) What are you waiting for?

**BELLA**

Where are the stairs?

**EDWARD**

(_He sighs dramatically and points to his left_) That way.

**BELLA**

Thank you!

(_Edward keeps checking his watch and saying complaints under his breath. Bella finally reaches where he is standing._)

**EDWARD**

Can we go now?(_Bella nods_)

(_They step out into an openish field. Edward keeps walking forward._)

**EDWARD**

This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight. People would know we're different. (_Edward turns to reveal himself covered in "sparkles"_) This is what I am. This is the skin of a killer, Bella.

**BELLA**

What? I don't see anything.

**EDWARD**

Right there. It's like I'm covered in diamonds. I sparkle in the sunlight.

**BELLA**

No you don't.

**EDWARD**

Yes I do. See. Right there.

**BELLA**

What? That?

**EDWARD**

Yes!

**BELLA**

That's body glitter. (_She pulls out her own stash and puts some on._) See. I sparkle too.

**EDWARD**

I'm a killer.

**BELLA**

I _really_ don't believe that.

**EDWARD**

It's because you believe a lie. Camouflage. I'm the worlds most dangerous killer. Every thing about me invites you in. My voice.

**BELLA**

No. Not really.

**EDWARD**

My face.

**BELLA**

Have you looked in a mirror recently?

**EDWARD**

Even my smell.

**BELLA**

Conceited much?

**EDWARD**

As if I need any of that. As if you could outrun me.

**BELLA**

Um, I sort of already did at the beginning of this whole thing. Remember? You were the one who was completely out of breath.

**EDWARD**

As if you could fight me off. (_Bella punches him in the nose. He cowers on the ground for a second then stands back up._) Ow! What was that for? That HURT!

**BELLA**

I don't care.

**EDWARD**

I'm designed to kill.

**BELLA**

Sure.

**EDWARD**

I've killed people before.

**BELLA**

It does not matter.

**EDWARD**

I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life.

**BELLA**

I trust you.

**EDWARD**

Don't.

**BELLA**

I'm here. I trust you. You won't hurt me. If anything I'll end up hurting you.

**EDWARD**

My family...we're different from others of our kind. We learn to control our thirst. We call ourselves vegetarians because we only hunt animals.

**BELLA**

I thought vegetarians didn't eat meat.

**EDWARD**

Bella, just go with it! It's you, your scent. It's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin.

**BELLA**

Why did you hate me so much when we first met?

**EDWARD**

I just told you why! I hated you for making me want you so much. I still don't know if I can control myself.

**BELLA**

I know you can.

**EDWARD**

I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking.

**BELLA**

The heck I do, Cullen!

**EDWARD**

Please?

**BELLA**

Okay, now I'm afraid.

**EDWARD**

Good.

**BELLA**

I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you...and your brother Jasper. He looks like he would attack me at my own birthday party if I got so much as a paper cut from a present you gave me. I feel like you're gonna disappear.

**EDWARD**

You don't know how long I've waited for you.

**BELLA**

Okay, then tell me.

**EDWARD**

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

**BELLA**

What is it with you and avoiding my questions?


End file.
